We Are One
by songyoyo
Summary: EXO akan tetap satu,selamanya


Mereka memulainya dengan penuh perjuangan. Berasal dari agensi besar tidak akan menjamin mereka akan terkenal dan sukses. Bakat benar-benar dibutuhkan dalam dunia K-pop. Dan mereka memilikinya.

"Sungguh,aku tidak pernah membayangkan bisa sampai dititik ini."

Suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang tercipta cukup lama. Membuat seluruh EXO-L mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Terlihat jelas sang Happy Virus Exo itu tersenyum ditengah tangisannya.

"Di tahun 2012 saat kami debut lewat lagu History aku menyanyikan part ini 'Yeah Exo-m Exo-k uri ga shijak haneun mirae history' kalian ingat?"tanya Chanyeol.

"NE"jawab Exo-L dengan kompak

"Aku juga ingat"tambah Chen dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar sahutan dan kedua rekan beagle line-nya itu.

"Itu impian kami. Impian kami selain membanggakan kalian,Exo-L. Setiap membuat album kami tidak butuh berada di chart tertinggi. Bagi kami,cukup album itu membuat kalian senang,maka semua terbayar. Aku, Park Chanyeol,sangat bangga bisa menjadi bagian dari EXO. Dijuluki sebagai Happy Virus,juga membuatku senang. Tapi,bukan berarti aku tidak pernah bersedih. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan keheningan dan kesedihan. Aku banyak mencptakan lagu,dan ada satu yang sangat kusukai. Promise. Lagu yang kami nyanyikan dan dedikasikan untuk kalian. Berjanji untuk selalu menjadi satu. Saranghae~" Chanyeol membentuk Love ditangannya dengan tersenyum lebar. Hingga akhir dia memanglah seorang Happy Virus.

Konflik serta jadwal individu member yang sangat padat membuat agensi mereka,SM ENTERTAINMENT,memutuskan untuk mengakhiri EXO. Juga Lay,yang harus kembali ke Tiongkok namun tetap menjadi artis SM.

Hal ini jelas mengejutkan. EXO adalah boyband yang sangat luar biasa dan besar. Exo-L juga salah satu fandom terbesar dalam sejarah K-pop yang pernah ada. Sejak berita memilukan itu keluar,grup lain seolah tak pernah ada. Semuanya hanya terfokus pada EXO,EXO,dan EXO.

"Sedikit banyak EXO memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar bagiku. EXO bukan hanya tempatku bekerja,tapi juga tempatku mengenal persaudaraan yang sesungguhnya." D.O tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepala. "Xiu-hyung,Suho-hyung,Lay-ge,Beagle-hyung,dan maknae, tanpa kalian mungkin hidupku tidak akan ada artinya. Kalian memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Terima kasih juga untuk selalu mempercayaiku dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Setiap kali ada masalah,kalian selalu datang padaku. Jika aku dikatakan sebagai pendengar yang baik,itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku adalah seseorang yang dapat menyampaikan sesuatu dengan baik. ya,seperti itulah. Disaat debut,aku tidak pernah dan tidak berani untuk berekspetasi untuk menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Yang kurapkan hanyalah sukses,itu saja. Semuanya terjadi berkat kalian,terima kasih. Aku benar benar benar berterima kasih. Dukungan kalian dan juga cinta kalian untukku,terutama EXO,itu benar-benar sangat berarti."

"D.O benar."kata Xiumin. Pria tertua di EXO itu terlihat tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Dia menangis dan tidak berpura-pura untuk tersenyum. Dia,tidak ingin terlihat palsu.

"Dukungan,cinta,dan antusias kalian untuk kami benar-benar luar biasa. Kami selalu mengusahan yang terbaik untuk setiap perform. Namun,itu sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kalian berikan." Xiumin melihat EXO-L yang hadir dari kiri ke kanan tanpa melewaatkan satu pun. Terlihat jelas,dia tidak ingin meninggalkan semua yang telah datang padanya.

"8 adikku yang hadir disini,sungguh hyung benar-benar berterima kasih untuk kehadiran kalian. Aku,hyung kalian ini,tidak pernah bisa kalian andalkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang menguji EXO. Juga untuk kalian,uri dongsaeng,yang aku tidak tahu dimana,maaf karna aku tidak melakukan apa-apa saat kalian mendapat masalah. Maaf karna aku menulikan pendengaranku disetiap kabar hengkangnya kalian. Maaf,aku...tidak pernah menghentikan kalian. Tapi percayalah,aku tidak melakukan itu karna aku tahu,jika kalian kembali bertahan maka kalian hanya akan tersakiti lagi."

Kai yang berdiri di samping Xiumin,mengelus punggung hyung tertuanya itu. Perginya Kris,Luhan,dan Tao adalah atas dasar keputusan mereka. itu sepenuhnya hak mereka,jadi sama sekali tidak ada hak untuk menahan mereka.

"Exo-L,aku...akan selalu mengingat kalian. Saranghae"Xiumin akhirnya menundukkan kepala karna tidak tahan atas apa yang ada dihadapannya. Exo-L,semuanya melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan sedih. Mereka terharu dengan perkataan Xiumin.

"Heol,rasanya aku baru kemaren rekaman History. Dan ternyata itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu. Cepat sekali,ya?"ucap Baekhyun seraya menghapus air mata,walaupun itu hanya sia-sia saja. "Masih terekam jelas dipikiranku bagaimana respon yang kami terima saat...kabar laknat ini keluar. Aku tidak percaya. Baru 5 tahun dan semuanya berakhir? Itu benar-benar sangat singkat. Saat itu kami baru mengakhiri konser the Exor'dium. Kami benar-benar sangat lelah,lalu bagaimana bisa kabar semacam itu muncul? Jujur,saat itu aku berteriak. Persetan dengan usia Suho-hyung yang lebih tua dariku,aku berteriak tepat didepannya,untuk yang pertama kalinya." Nada suara Baekhyun melemah sata mengucapkan 'untuk yang pertama kalinya'.

Lalu,Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk "Benar,kalian pasti berpikir aku ini adik yang kurang ajar bukan? Tapi,aku benar-benar terpukul. Aku memiliki banyak impian bersama EXO untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi,dan kami dibubarkan. Aku membencinya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan hyung dan dongsaengku. Jika aku tinggal tanpa mereka,aku harus mengganggu siapa nanti,aku gila-gilaan bersama siapa jika tidak ada Chan dan Chen? Hanya saja...inilah yang terbaik. Daripada membuat kalian terus menunggu untuk comeback kami yang tidak pasti karna jadwal individu yang kelewat padat. Bahkan kami jarang bersama lagi. Keputusan ini sangat tepat. Jangan menyalahkan siapapun. Hiduplah dengan teruslah mengingat kami yang pernah kalian idolakan. Hiduplah dengan terus mengingat bahwa EXO pernah ada dan berhasil mengukir nama dalan sejarah K-pop. Hiduplah seperti itu." tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hidup bersama para member,membuatnya bergantung dan tidak ingin berpisah.

"Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan masakan D.O dan Lay-ge. Aku merasa tidak lengkap jika sehari saja tidak berbuat aneh dengan Baekhyun-hyung dan Chanyeol. Yeah,aku akui suaraku memang sangat mengganggu saat berteriak. Tapi,aku senang karna bisa membuat kalian mendengarkan bagaimana suaraku saat bernyanyi. Sebenarnya aku iri dengan member lain. Suara mereka berat semua apalagi Chan yang seberat 10 kg beras." Chanyeol langsung menyikut Chen yang secara tidak langsung tengah menghinanya itu. chen yang disikut hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi,akhirnya aku dikenal karna suaraku yang cempreng dan melengking. Terima kasih. Dan juga,EXO-L,maaf jika aku tidak terlalu bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku. Kalian hanya perlu tahu,aku sangat sangat mencintai kalian."

Sekarang giliran Kai yang bicara "Hyung dan Sehunnie,kalian benar-benar keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. Terima kasih atas segala dukungan kalian semua. EXO-L...jangan pernah berbuat hal buruk pada fandom lain. Itu sangat tidak baik. hiduplah dengan saling mendukung. Sekarang,nanti,dan selamanya EXO akan tetap hadir dihati kalian. Jadi,jangan menangis." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Kai. Pria itu menangis sesenggukan. Dia menyuruh untuk tidak menangis namun nyatanya,dia sendiri menangis.

"Hyung-deul dan EXO-L,entah apa yang terjadi jika kalian tidak hadir dalam hidupku. Aku adalah maknae. Dan akan selalu seperti itu. Aku dikenal sebagai Maknae Exo. Dari awal debut,bahkan hingga hari ini banyak yang mengatakan aku tidak pantas berada di EXO. Aku tidak mempunyai bakat. Banyak yang bilang,aku..Oh Sehun hanya bersembunyi dibalik bintang kedelapan hyung-nya. Aku malu. Rasanya saat itu dunia runtuh. Tapi,aku sadar bahwa itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan perjuangan aku yan berusaha membuktikan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bersembunyi dibalik bintang hyung-ku. Aku selalu berusaha agar tidak dicaci. Aku selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Kalian harus tahu,bahwa kami tidak pernah sedikit pun tidak menghargai apa yang kalian lakukan untuk kami. Aku sangat mencintai kalian." Sehun mencengkram kuat ujung baju yang dipakainya. Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah hari terakhirnya menjadi seorang Sehun EXO

Hening.

Suho dan Lay sama-sama terdiam. tidak ada yang berniat mengeluarka suara diantara keduanya. Mereka berperang dengan hati dan pikiran masing-masing. Sementara 7 member lain dan seluruh EXO-L melihat kearah mereka. Xiumin yang berdiri diantara keduanya menghela nafas berat dan berkata "Jangan membuat mereka menunggu."

Suara hyung tertua EXO itu menyadarkan mereka. Suho memejamkan mata sejenak. Sebagai leader banyak yang harus dikatakannya. Kuat tidak kuat,akhir dari EXO ada ditangannya.

"Exo-"

"EXO-M"potong Lay cepat. Suho terdiam kemudian membiarkan adik yang lebih muda darinya beberapa bulan itu berbicara duluan.

"Maaf tidak bisa mempertahankannya."kata Lay. Chen dan Xiumin mengulang kembali kenangan mereka saat masih EXO-M. Banyak hal baru yang mereka terima. Bekerja di negeri orang membuat mereka tahu bagaimana sulitnya jalan yang dilalui saudara Cina mereka.

"Aku berasal dari tanah kelahiran yang sama dengan mereka. seharusnya aku bisa mengajak mereka bicara dan membuat mereka mengerti. Tapi,aku bahkan tidak tahu masalah mereka."Lay tersenyum pahit saat mengingat bagaimana jatuhnya EXO ketika 3 member EXO-M hengkang dan membuat mereka akhirnya bergabung.

"Mungkin jika saja aku sedikit lebih peka...kami akan berdiri bersama disini. Menikmati kesuksesan yang EXO peroleh,itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Jujur,aku sering berkhayal bagimana jika kami masih bersama. Tapi...setinggi apapun anganku,itu tetaplah hanyalah angan-angan. Egois memang,tapi itulah yang kuiginkan." Semuanya mengingat kembali memori mereka ketika masih berdua belas. Saat-saat seperti itu adalah saat yang paling sempurna. Hanya saat itulah semua terasa lengkap.

"Dan sekarang,aku harus menjadi penyebab bubarnya grup ini." Lay menangis. ya,konflik Tiongkok dan Korea Selatan membuat Lay harus rela meninggalkan EXO. Hal ini membuat EXO semakin jatuh. Ditambah dengan jadwal padat individu para member membuat pihak agensi merasa tidak akan ada gunanya jika EXO dipertahankan.

"Aku memang pernah berkata bahwa aku akan bersama dengan EXO hingga akhir. Tapi bukan begini caranya." Suara Lay mengeras. Penyesalan,kesedihan,dan kekecewaan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya yang mampu menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Tidak pernah sedikit pun aku berpikir untuk meninggalkan grup. Sesibuk apapun,aku berusaha untuk bisa tetap hadir dalam setiap kegiatan EXO. Tapi..mungkin inilah yang terbaik. Maaf."

Lay menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis. Banyak hal yang membuatnya harus berpikir bahwa dialah penyebab bubarnya EXO. Lay berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengimbangi jadwalnya dengan jadwal EXO. Namun,bisa apa dia jika agensi melakukannya bahkan untuk kebaikan EXO.

"Era 'Growl' adalah era dimana EXO berada dalam puncak tertinggi. Saat itu kami berjanji untuk selalu bersama. Benar,kami tidak bisa menepatinya. Aku,sebagai leader,merasa benar-benar gagal. Hanya saja,semua yang dilakukan mereka tidak salah. Saudaraku itu,mereka menginginkan yang terbaik diantara yang baik. itu hak mereka. Maaf,karna tidak bisa mempertahankan mereka. asal kalian tahu,biarpun mereka pergi,mereka selalu bersama dengan kita. Jangan membenci mereka. tanpa mereka,kami tidak akan berdiri sebagai EXO dihadapan kalian."ucap Suho.

Ya. Ketika para member bahkan dunia membenci 3 mantan anggota EXO, Suho tidak demikian. Apapun yang dilakukan Kris,Luhan,dan Tao adalah demi kebaikan mereka.

"EXO berhasil mengumpulkan hampir 80 piala kemenangan dari berbagai awards. Berbagai daesang sudah EXO raih,dan itu semua berkat dukungan kalian. EXO adalah bagian yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kesulitan memimpin grup ini. Para member,yaah meskipun terkadang ada beberapa kesalahpahaman,namun semua bersikap dewasa. EXO yang selalu kalian lihat di stage,adalah EXO yang juga berada diluar stage. Tidak jauh berbeda."Suho terdiam sejenak. Sang leader itu berjalan 3 langkah kedepan.

"Maaf,karna sudah mengecewakan kalian. Mulai dari skandal dan yang lainnya,itu diluar kuasa kami. Jadi,yang bisa kami lakukan hanya meminta maaf. Juga,berterima kasih atas dukungan dan cinta yang kalian berikan. Terima kasih sudah bersama kami hingga akhir. Aku pribadi,benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sebagai leader,aku menyesal tidak bisa seperti Yunho sunbenim, Leeteuk sunbaenim,Taeyeon sunbaenim,Onew Sunbaenim,dan Victoria sunbaenim yang bisa mempertahankan grup mereka dan menikmati kejayaan dalam waktu yang lama. Aku menyesal tidak bisa membuat EXO bertahan selama Super Junior dan Girls Generation. Aku menyesal tidak bisa menjaga keutuhan EXO seperti Shinee. Aku menyesal tidak bisa membuat EXO...bersama lagi."

Member lain mengikuti Suho dan berdiri sejajar dengannya. mereka saling menguatkan walau nyatanya tidak bisa. Jika biasanya Suho-lah yang memberikan kekuatan,kini tidak lagi. Suho jelas yang paling terluka. Dia adalah leader. Pemimpin memiliki peran dan beban yang jauh lebih berat dibandingkan yang lainnya.

"Setelah ini,kami tidak akan satu panggung lagi. Aku,Kim Joon Myeon, sebagai leader menyatakan EXO...bubar."

Suasana audium menjadi hening. Mereka menangis dalam diam. semuanya. Fans dan para member. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka. EXO akan berpisah. Tidak akan ada lagi yang meneriakan slogan 'WE ARE ONE'. Tidak akan ada lagi yang membuat ajang award tersulap menjadi layaknya konser. Semuanya akan menjadi kenangan.

"Saranghae~"kata Suho. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menyeka air mata. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kedepan dan tersenyum lebar.

"WE ARE ONE"teriak Chanyeol. Dia menunjukkan senyumnya pada member lain dan memberikan kode untuk mengikutinya. Yang lain mengangguk.

"WE ARE ONE"

Yaa,hingga akhir Happy Virus melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. tidak hanya Chanyeol,yang lain pun akan tetap melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik. Mereka akan tetap bersama walau dengan profesi yang berbeda. Kedelapan member kecuali Chen menjadi aktor. Sedangkan Chen sendiri,dia memutuskan untuk bernyanyi. Dengan suara emasnya,dia yakin bisa mengikuti jejak Taeyeon.

Namun,sekalipun begitu,tidak akan ada persaingan diantara mereka. mereka saudara. Hingga akhir pun akan tetap sama. Mereka satu. Sama seperti slogan yang selalu mereka ucapkan 'WE ARE ONE'.

Gatau kenapa tiba" bikin ff begini setelah dengerin lagu baby dont cry.

Ini cuma cerita kok


End file.
